


IMAGINE: Niall in a cow onesie

by heylookieabookie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cow onesie, Cows, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, ONESIE, Penthouse, Reader-Insert, Short, Sweet, imagine, niall is sexy, one direction - Freeform, yn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylookieabookie/pseuds/heylookieabookie
Summary: Imagine: you walk into your simple yet expensive penthouse after your boyfriend asks you to come home early but the penthouse is empty





	IMAGINE: Niall in a cow onesie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 11pm to make my best friend (read: idol) laugh. It’s not very serious but it’s hilarious. I hope you enjoy it!

You unlock the door to your two-bedroom penthouse after a long day at work. You work all day, nine to five, with slim to no breaks. You sigh as you open the door and throw your bag in the corner. The corner by the doorway has become a gigantic pile of miscellaneous items including shoes, hats, and ew! A half eaten cheeseburger. You look around and sigh once again, 

“Where is he?” You ask yourself, since the penthouse is pitch quiet. Your boyfriend of four years specifically told you to come home at four o clock sharp, not a minute too early or a minute too late. You quietly check the kitchen to see that it is empty without a plate in sight. 

“Very odd.” You mumble before making your way to the bedroom. You slowly open the door when you see your boyfriend, Niall Horan, sprawled along the mattress wearing a cow onesie. He looks at your suggestively as he pulls a straw of hay from his lips. 

“This cow is ready to be milked.” He says, winking and he beckons me towards the bed. It was as if you were in a trance, immediately yet slowly making your way to the bed. 

“Well this farmer is ready to work.” You smile mischievously.


End file.
